whilst we sleep
by dreamcatchingpokemon
Summary: Nasir attends his new college, and immediately meets the most attractive alpha he's ever seen. Alpha/beta/Omega dynamic slowburn but eventually Agron/Nasir
1. Chapter 1

Nasir looked around his dorm room. He had just arrived at the university yesterday and was already finding it hard being far from home. He was almost all alone here at the other side of the country. California was pretty much exactly as he expected it to be though, and his roommate was very similar to him in a lot of ways so far.

Duro, his roommate, was also not from here, he was from Germany originally, though according to him he now lived in Ohio with his brother and mother, having left his dad after a bad divorce years ago. He had yet to meet Duro, as he's meant to arrive today. So far they'd only talked through facebook messenger, though Nasir already felt like he and Duro would become fast friends, as they both shared interests with each other. So far Nasir himself had changed his bed covers to his own, unpacked his suitcase of clothes into the chest of drawers on his side of the room, and unpacked his books for his courses he'd bought so far.

He decided instead of waiting around the room for Duro to arrive he'd write a quick message to him on some paper to tell him he was off to walk about the campus but would be back in an hour or two.

Nasir grabbed a quick shower before opting for a pair of skater shorts and a baggy shirt, and his hightops and his skateboard before leaving the room, the weather was particularly warm today thankfully, as Nasir much preferred the sun to the cold.

He stepped out the room and walking along the dorm, He was in the Omega dorm of the university as the dorms were separated between omega, alphas and betas he was on the top hall, with the elevator being currently in full use thanks to many people still arriving he decided to take the stairs, he didn't need to be anywhere fast nor did he even have an idea where he was going.

He jogged down the stairs skateboard in hand, the stairs were even packed, other students clearly discouraged by the line for the elevators. He passed the few flights of stairs filled with alphas, betas and omega, not seeing his roommate he assumed he hadn't yet arrived. He left through the doors on the ground floor almost being blinded by just how bright the sun was. California was already so much better than New York for Nasir.

He walked past several people on his way to the car park, the skate park near the college was just beyond the carpark. He noticed most cars in the garage were hummers, bmws, etc. all cars of rich people in Nasirs mind. Nasir didn't have a car despite his parents leaving him all their fortune in their wills.

He noticed a particularly beaten up was green jeep. A lot of the paint was scraped off the car, and some parts looked rusted. The doors were open and the car was filled with boxes. Most cars he could see were.  
Nasir could see the man unpacking, he was very tall and the size of a brick house. He was pulling boxes out the back seat. From what he could see of his face he was pretty attractive, short hair, wearing track suit bottoms and a black shirt, stretched tight across his muscles.  
Nasir looked away not wanting to be caught looking and instead looked down at his phone. He was connected to the wifi the University had for free, so it wasn't too great. He noticed he had a message from Duro though.

"Hey! I'm just here, my brother is helping me unpack this now J" Nasir read, smiling he decided to go back to his room and meet his possible new friend. He turned and smacked his head right into a box.

Agron was pulling his brothers boxes of stuff out his jeep, Duro having headed up to his room with the keys and backpack to open the room door for him. He picked up the heaviest of boxes himself, and head towards the dorms rooms. He stayed in his fraternity house, where as Duro as it was only his first year of College was going to be staying in the halls. He'd already been talking to his new roommate and seemed to enjoy talking to the boy so far.

He realised the box was heavier than he expected, wondering what on earth Duro had even brought with him that he was struggling to carry. He decided to leave the car door open, as he knew Duro would be back down soon to get some more of his stuff. He walked fast, and ran straight into someone.

He felt the person bumped into him and then he dropped the box out of surprise. He looked down to see a boy unconscious. The boy was much smaller than Agron, and clearly an Omega, his skin was dark, and his hair was long and black. Agron nudged the box off his with his foot and bent down to see if the boy was ok. Noticing he was actually unconscious he picked him up and headed toward the medical room of the university.

He carried the boy to the room and the nurses took him into a room. Agron sat in the waiting room and texted Duro that he was in the medical room, and he'd dropped the box, and didn't know when he'd be back out, feeling responsible for the boy now, after all it was him who'd hit him with a box.

The nurse declared him ok, as long as he slept the injury off. The nurse couldn't keep him in the room though due to the room not being fully ready yet. Agron suggested taking him to him room, as he had no idea where the boy staid or his roommate. The nurse consented.

Agron picked the boy up bridal style and carried him out. His frat house was not far from the medical unit and easily walked up to the house. The house was mostly empty, so he headed up to him room, knowing it was the same room he was staying in last year with Gannicus.

The room was still mostly empty as he left all his stuff and Duros in the jeep. However it still had some room decorations from last year, and his books, films and even some pop figures he hadn't taken home last year.  
His bed was made, probably Naevia as she seemed to enjoy keeping everything tidy and neat. He winced noticing it was his star wars bed covers, and put the boy down on the bed. He decided to take off the boys shoes and put him under the covers.

"Ok, looks like my roommate has moved in already, I'll bring all this stuff up myself them! GOD x" Agron read the text Duro sent laughing.

He decided to set out his own backpack into his room. Mostly just a change of clothes for after driving, shower stuff, and laptop. Setting his stuff down on Gannicus' Bed he got his laptop out and decided to mail his friends to see when they were arriving.

Gratitude for reading! So far I've written a lot for this fic and want to continue it. T His is the first chapter so its slow, and i'm still learning how i want to write. Apology for any misspellings or grammatical mistakes. I'm also Scottish so i have almost no idea how american colleges work except from books and films.


	2. Nasir wakes up

**NASIR**

Nasir woke up, rubbing his head in pain and confusion. Where was he? How did he get there? The last thing he remembered was leaving his room to pass some time.

He could hear water coming from somewhere, sitting up he noticed he was not in his room. He was in someone else's dorm from the looks of it. He was in a double bed, with star wars sheets, and across the room was another double bed, with posters up. Of mostly naked men and women. He looked around confused seeing his skateboard amongst things that also weren't his. He decided to check he was wearing clothes. He was. Good.

The water stopped and he looked up to see a pretty attractive man walking out naked but for a towel. It was the same guy he saw in the jeep. Only naked.

The man's eyes seemed to widen noticing Nasir awake.

"Oh…shit…. Hi" The man seemed to squeeze out.

"Hi" Nasir decided to reply back. He had no idea what else to say "Who are you..?"

"Oh! Shit yeah, I'm Agron, I uh walked into you and you fainted, the nurse told me you'd need to sleep off the concussion, and seeing as I had no idea who you were I decided to take you to my room to sleep it off" He mumbled looking embarrassed about being mostly naked.

Nasir looked at the man, Agron. He was definitely beautiful. He had a lot of stubble, and a lot of muscle. "Thanks" He managed to get out, it was hard to speak while just ogling the man.

"Sorry if that was fucking weird. I couldn't think what else so do" Agron mumbled, sitting on the opposite bed. The bed with the naked posters around it.

"No, thanks, better than waking up in a hospital bed with no idea how I got there" Nasir laughed back. He decided to feel his pockets for his phone, finding it he brought it out. It was dead.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked.

"About 2 hours or so I think? My friend Spartacus brought in my boxes of stuff and I set them away before going to a shower"

"Spartacus?" Nasir questioned.

"His mums really into Rome and shit" Agron gave a brief description. Agrons voice was pretty deep, and seemed to enjoy swearing a lot, not that Nasir minded either of those things. He was sitting naked except for the towel still and Nasir couldn't deny still staring at him, trying to be discrete as possible though.

"ahh" nasir smiled.

"So star wars?" He asked after a few minutes of not uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah" Agrons face reddened quickly.

"I like star wars" Nasir giggled. Agron looked at him smiling now.

Nasir looked around the room. It was basically halved. Not noticing the posters on the side his bed was on. It also had some posters, a star wars one, a few game of thrones ones, and even a firefly poster. There was also a few band posters.

"This is Gannicus' half of the room" Agron gave as an explanation for the bed he sat on.

"So the nerd side of the room is yours?" Nasir teased.

Agrons face grew red again. He stood up, keeping a hand on his towel so it didn't slip. "I'm going to get dressed, do you want anything to drink? Or eat?" Agron asked and he bent to pick up a bag near the bed he had been sitting on.

"Just water thanks" Nasir replied. He watched as Agron left feeling guilty that he'd been teasing Agron for his room. In all truth Nasir liked the room. He was also a big star wars fan, as well as a fan of Josh wedon, more so a Buffy fan than a firefly fan, though he could appreciate Firefly.

His head grew heavy again and hadn't noticed he'd fallen asleep until agron had come back into the room dressed with a cup of water for him. Agron seemed to notice he'd woken Nasir up and apologised.

Nasir smiled, wanting to show he wasn't just judging Agron, and accepted the water, draining it almost immediately. He sat the cup down then looked at Agron, something about him seemed familiar but his head was still a bit fuzzy.

"So, whats your name?" Agron asked.

"Hu?" Nasir finally realised he hadn't even told him his name. "Nasir, Nasir Abadi"

"Abadi?" Agron asked.

"My family was originally from Syria" Nasir explained.

"ahh," Agron replied smiling, "You sound American though".

"No, my family moved to America before I was born" Nasir replied, "You have an accent, though I can't think what it is, my heads still fuzzy" He explained.

Agron smiled, "I'm from Germany originally, though I've lived in America for a few years, are you ok? Do you want to see the nurse again?"

"Nah, I assume I'll be fine in a few minutes."

Agron smiled. Nasir noticed how attractive he looked while smiling, He should smile even more than he already does.

 **AGRON**

Agron found the boy attractive while unconscious but when he was awake he was definitely much more attractive. His face lit up when smiling, and his hair, now unbound, was longer than he had though and well cared for. He would be lying if he didn't find him attractive.

The boy had already teased him of his bed sheets, and seemed to find it amusing that he had many star wars related things around his room. He didn't know wither to tease him back or be embarrassed. Of course he ended up taking the second option.

"Do you have a [hone charger?" Nasir asked.

"What kind of phone?"

"Oh It's a Samsung Galaxy 6s" Nasir replied, pulling his phone out again.

Agron smiled, "I have a galaxy 6s as well" He replied and bend down to his bag by Gannicus' bed. Pulling out his charge he walked across the room to Nasir on his bed and bend down to plug it in. Nasir smiled as he leant over to plug it into his phone smiling when it began charging.

"What time is it?" Nasir asked him, Agron was standing after plugging the phone in, not really wanting to go all the way back to Gannicus; bed, enjoying being nearer Nasir.

"Around 4 I think, it's almost dinner time in the cafeteria actually" Agron replied checking his own phone.

"Oh. Crap, before I walked into you earlier my roommate had messaged me about arriving" Nasir replied looked worried.

"Do you know his number? You could message them?" Agron asked.

"Nahh I'll message him once my phone has some charge."

"Are you hungry? I was planning on heading to the cafeteria round 5ish if you're interested in going?" Agron asked. Not sure where he got the confidence to ask him. Agron never had much luck with talking to Omegas, or even betas if he found them particularly attractive. Hell he'd never been in a relationship before, only really wanting one night stands before. He had no idea how to approach talking to the boy. Luckily the offer seemed to make Nasir smile.

"That sounds great," Nasir replied. He pressed his phone to turn on.

Agron decided to sit on the bottom of the bed, at the edge so he wasn't coming too close to Nasir.

Nasir was pressing buttons on his phone now it was on, Nasir frowned.  
"My roommate has been messaging me for a while apparently!" Nasir told him. "He's worried that I haven't been replying."

Agron smiled, he liked that Nasir seemed to be a nice person, and already made a friend. He hoped Duro was making friends with his roommate. Duro hadn't told much of his roommate to Agron, not that Agron had really asked. Agron usually never got on with Duros friends, as he usually made friends with other Omegas who were put off, or turned on by Agron being so big. As he had no desire to scare off his brothers friends nor date them he was happy to stay away, though he and Duro were pretty close.

"Its fine, I messaged him saying I was fine, that my phone had just ran out of battery. I didn't mention the whole being knocked out thing so he wouldn't worry." Nasir told him.

Nasir moved to stand, pushing the covers off. He stood for a second before falling.

Surprised agron jumped up, to pick Nasir up before Nasir's head came up. He was bleeding.

Agron froze, not sure what to do. Omega blood was of course very attractive and turned anyone on who was round it. Nasir sat up looking annoyed. Blood was all over the carpet, his face and his shirt.  
"Are you ok?" Agron asked coming down beside him.

He took his shirt off, balling it up and passing it to Nasir to stop the bleeding. Nasir took it and held it to him face.

"Fuck" He heard Nasir say into the shirt.

"What happened there?"

Nasir took the shirt from his face "I don't know. I stood up and fell, maybe because my head still felt fuzzy?" He wondered out loud, bringing the shirt back to his face to stop the blood.

Agron sat beside his confused. He moved so he was in front of Nasir, making sure other than his nose that he seemed fine. It only took a minute or so far the blood to stop.

"Shit" Muttered Nasir. "How am I meant to go back to my dorm covered in blood without being stopped constantly by everyone?"

Agron smiled. Was that all he could think of, not the fact he could have been much more hurt by falling.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Agron asked, seeing Nasir's nose now, it didn't look broken or even bruised.

"I'm fine, I think."

Agron suddenly remembered he was sitting without a shirt. Smiling sheepishly he stood up to his chest of drawers looking for a shirt. "Do you want to borrow a shirt?" He asked slipping the first one he found himself. He was looking for a smaller shirt for Nasir, possibly one of Duros. Finding none, he picked one at random. Handing it to Nasir.

Thank you!" Nasir replied. "Could I use your bathroom? I should try and clean the most of this up," He signalled to his face.

"For a shower or just the sink?" Agron asked without thinking.

Nasir paused.

"I meant so like I could get some shower shit from Crixius room, his girlfriend leaves a lot of shower stuff there, so you wouldn't have what to use my stuff" Agron rushed out, feeling like he'd just asked a really strange thing.

Nasir smiled. "I don't mind smelling like you, it's just a shower."

Nasir stood up, Agrons shirts in his hand. Agron walked to him to take the blood covered one intending to take it downstairs to be washed.

While Nasir was in the shower Agron took the shirt and came upstairs with a cloth to clean the floor of blood. Luckily the floor was lamented so it was easy to clear up. He also noticed he was thankful that Gannicus wasn't at the college yet. It would be quiet hard to explain what had happened.

Nasir emerged from the bathroom, with wet hair in Agron's shirt and his own shorts, smelling like Agrons shower gel.

Agron would be lying if he said that didn't make him happy.

 **NASIR**

Nasir only thought of how weird it was after he'd finished showering. He now smelled like Agron, and was even wearing his shirt, though it seemed better than walking around a campus filled with vampires covered in Omega blood.

He came out fully clothed to see Agron sitting on his bed. He walked over to the bed, sitting across from him. Neither said anything for a few minutes.

Nasir noticed he didn't mind sitting in silence with the man. Agron so far seemed like a nice person, a very attractive ncie guy. He must have been staring again because now Agron was looking at him.

The two of them were looking at one another when Nasir's phone beeped. Nasir broke contact to look at his phone. As it was still plugged into the side of the bed, he leant across the bed. It was a text from Duro. "Oh good! I was worried when you didn't reply for a few hours! I'm going to head down to the cafeteria in a bit if you want to join? X"

Nasir smiled, he woke up today with no friends and now he had two offers for dinner.

Agron saw him smiling, "what's up?"

"That was my roommate asking me to join him for dinner" Nasir replied.

"Oh." Agron replied, looking away. Nasir felt bad. He didn't want to cancel on the loose option for food with Agron, though he didn't want to upset his roommate either.

"If you want you should join us" Nasir asked, wanting both people to be happy.

He saw Agron smile and knew he was happy to be invited. Nasir smiled back. "Sure" He heard Agron reply, though he was still looking away. Confused Nasir decided to reply to Duro saying he would love to, and he was bringing his new friend. He wasn't sure wither to refer to Agron as his friend or not. Truthfully he had a large attraction to him, and so far he seemed to get on well with him.

Nasir sat back up, he had no idea what to do next. He'd never felt much attraction to anyone before, having grown up in the orphanage he found it hard to make friends with anyone, yet right now he was more than just attracted to Agron, he wanted to get to know him a lot more than he already did so far.

"Before we go for food you should see the nurse," Agron said after a few minutes of weird silence. Nasir wanted to disagree however after being unconscious then with a nosebleed he didn't have much of an argument to give.

"Ok."

Agron turned to him smiling, "You want to go now?" He asked.

Nasir nodded" Sure, sooner we leave the sooner we get food."

Nasir edged his way to the bed, Agron already stood. He passed him his shoes, which he hadn't even noticed til the shower that he wasn't wearing anymore.

 **AGRON**

Having Nasir sit across from him on his bed smelling so much like him made Agron very happy, though he knew it shouldn't. He was a possessive person, but knew he shouldn't be possessive with people, especially one he barely knew.

He was also worried for Nasir in case he was hurt more than the nurse had though from earlier. As soon as Nasir had agreed to go to the nurse he was much happier.

He and Nasir were now standing, with his shoes on. He had held his hand out to stabilise Nasir and had noticed Nasir now held it despite standing. Smiling he lead Nasir from the room down the stairs and through the frat house.

The nurse office was close and they walked there easily, knocking on the door waiting for the nurse to reply he looked at Nasir. He had forgotten how much shorter he was than him.

Nasir looked up at him, looking happy enough, still holding his hand.

The nurse opened the door, not seeming surprised that Nasir was there.

"Hello again Agron," The nurse addressed Agron. Agron felt uncomfortable with the way the nurse looked at him. She was also an Omega, almost the opposite from Nasir. Tall, Blonde, white and Blue eyed. She placed a hand on him as she ushered the two fo them in, no seeing the hand holding that was going on.

"And hello, unknown omega," She greeted Nasir.

Nasir smiled.

"How are you feeling? Are you ok? You might have hit your head badly earlier."

"I feel ok now, I fell after waking up hitting my nose but I've felt fine since," Nasir said, he was standing by Agron side, still holding his hand. Agron noticed he leant against him slightly. He couldn't help but feel particularly happy with that.

"Mhh" The nurse said absent minded, she turned to face Nasir, shining a torch into his eye, giving him the once over before smiling at him. "You seem fine I think, come back if you feel anything out of the ordinary though." She looked up at Agron now, still smiling. "I hadn't expected to see anyone on the first day, never mind the same people twice." She winked.

Agron felt uneasy again before shrugging and heading towards the door, "Thanks" He muttered, leading Nasir out.

Nasir left with him. Once out they both looked relieved.  
"You ok?" Agron asked. Not sure why Nasir would feel relieved to be gone.

"Yeah, hospitals, clinics and the like just make me feel very uncomfortable." Nasir replied.

Agron felt guilty for making his go to see the nurse now. "Sorry, at least you know you ok now though."

"Yeah" Nasir said thoughtfully.

Agron began walking again. "Cafeteria?" He asked.

Nasir was happy to walk with him. Agron lead the way along the campus, The cafeteria being the furthest away from his Frat house on the campus. So they two walked in comfortable silence, walking with Agron leading, still holding hands.

Agron couldn't help but keep smiling. He'd noticed he was smiling a lot today. Normally he doesn't smile even half as much as he was today, Nasir seemed to pull it out of him easily though. Once they arrived at the cafeteria Agron had already decided to not eat at his normal table. He didn't want someone like Varro or Crixius scaring off Nasir by being weird.

They went straight to the line, it was pretty short as many people still weren't on campus.

The lunch woman looked up for agrons order.

"Burger and fries," He said the woman nodded. Nasir made a sound.  
"I don't have my wallet." Asir explained looking annoyed.

"Oh. I'll get your food," Agron offered. He hadn't even though about money wise. His wallet was in my jeans pocket.

Nasir looked relieved, "Thank you, I'll give yoou it back later."

Agron smiled knowing that meant there would be a later.

The second dinner lady looked to Nasir. Nasir froze looking at the food looking confused.

"Just a salad?" He asked. The woman seemed confused but gave him it anyways.

"Just salad?" Agron asked walking to the drinks and snacks.

"I'm a vegetarian," Nasir explained. He grabbed a coke, and a packet of chips.

Agron felt weird, for ordering a burger now. He grabbed a coke and some chips for himself. They took both trays to the pay area, Agron paid for the two of them and led to a random table. He could see his normal table. Varro shot him a look as though to ask what he was doing. Agron shook his head and turned to look at Nasir.  
NASIR

Nasir sat down before realising he hadn't messaged Duro back. He sent a quick message saying he was at the cafeteria. He saw Agron look weirdly behind him before focusing on him again.

He felt guilty about not messaging Duro back faster. He hadn't realised so much time had passed. He was enjoying spending time with Agron.

Duro sent a message back saying he was on his way. He mentioned he was bringing someone else with him, a girl who was in the room next to them. Nasir was happy with that, in a day he'll of met three different people.

Agron and Nasir were talking about their food, when Agron looked up confused. Nasir followed his gaze to see Duro.

"Duro?" Agron asked.

Nasir turned to Agron. How did he know Duro?

"Hey," Duro said sounding confused. "You two know each other?"

"I was about to ask the same" Said Agron confused.

"Duros my roommate" Nasir told Agron, confused as well. The girl beside Duro seemed just as confused as everyone else.

"Duros my brother," Agron replied to him with a weird smile.

Duro stood confused, probably wandering how he and Agron had met without him, instead he decided to go and get some lunch, the girl following him.

Nasir looked to agron. "Small world hu?"

Agron smiled. "Yup."

Nasir slid around the circular table to be was now beside Agron as Duro and the girl came back to the table both with food.

"So?" Duro asked. He was sitting on Agrons other side. The small round table fit the four of them comfortably. Now they were sitting next to each other Nasir could see the resemblance. It was strange seeing a face similar to Agrons on a much smaller guy. Who was also an omega, with small dreadlocks. Basically the opposite of Agron.

Agron blushed. "Remember I messaged you saying I was taking a boy to the infirmary? That was Nasir here."

Duro laughed. He seemed to find the explanation funny. He turned to the girl between him and Nasir, "Mira this is my roommate, Nasir, and my brother Agron."

Nasir, Agron and Mira all said theyre hellos.

The lunch was pretty uneventful. Nasir found himself leaning more onto Agron, and Agrons arm ended up around him at one point. Mira turned out to be fun to be around. She was in a lot of Nasir's classes and Duro was just as great as he was online. Nasir was happy with the two of them, considering both to be good potential friends.

Once they'd finished lunch Duro asked Agron to help him with unpacking. Agron shrugged and agreed. The four decided to head to the Omega dorms, Mira coming into the room with them.

Nasir sat on his bed, he saw Duros side of the room didn't have much done, all his boxes sitting on his bed. He had unpacked a playstation 4 and it appeared that he'd been playing that since he moved in. Nasir smiled at that. The room now had two tvs, on top of both chest of drawers.

Agron set to work on carrying the heavier options out of the boxes.

Duro and Mira came to sit on Nasir's' bed.

Agron eventually joined once he'd done as Duro had asked.

The 4 were sitting on the bed just talking away. Nasir sitting against eh wall, Mira besides him, Duro across the bed, sitting on the edge, and Agron climbed across so he was sitting on the pillows.

Nasir was enjoying spending time with everyone. He definitely felt something for Agron, He was attractive, and fun to be around, he also seemed to be at ease hanging out with the three omegas. He also seemed to enjoy Duro, which Nasir found pretty funny. Both brothers seemed to share a lack of personal space, and be affectionate people.

Mira seemed shy at first but had been quickly brought out her shell, Nasir being more demure in nature was surprised by how much he enjoyed being around the other three.

Agron moved to look at his phone. He had a weird look on his face before saying "woops, you guys realise its 9?"

Nasir was confused, he felt like he'd only woke up an hour or so ago.

"Wow, really?" Duro asked, moving off the bed. He walked across the room to his own bed, he gathered up some clothes and a towel. Mira got up, before saying goodnight to everyone. Duro headed for the bathroom.

Agron was still sitting on the bed. He stretched out his legs, his legs now in front of Nasir.

Nasir smiled looking at him. He'd forgotten how attracted to Agron he was when they'd just been sitting on the bed together joking around, but now it hit him how attractive he was. He was wearing another tshirt shirt with a V-neck. Nasir was aware he was staring but didn't care too much. Though he felt a bit awkward now realising he was attracted to his friend and roommates brother. He though Duro wouldn't appreciate him hitting on him.

Agron was looking back at him before his phone went off again. He frowned.

"My friend is texting me because I ignored him at dinner" he explained.

"Why did you ignore him?" Nasir asked, finally looking away from Agrons face.

"Well I was sitting with you and then Duro and Mira arrived."

"Is he annoyed?"

"Nah not really" Agron replied smiling at him. "He can't be that annoyed if he's only messaging me now aha".

Despite saying that though, Agron moved to stand up. "I should probably get going, if I stay much longer Duros going to get annoyed at me I think, and I don't have my keys for the house with me" He explained.

Nasir nodded.

He stood up with Agron, again realising how taller the other way. He had to be at least 6'ft something tall. Agron bent down so he was almost his size. Nasir stood up straight so he could look at his face.

"So, I had fun today, after knocking you out anyways" Agron began smiling. They're foreheads were almost touching now.

"Same"

"Do you uh. Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Agron asked. He looked uncomfortable being so close to Nasir. Nasir smiled. He decided to hug Agron there, not sure where the courage came from. Agron smiled back to him and responded by doing the same.

"Sure" Nasir finally replied. Smiling the whole time. He took this exchange to say that Agron must feel the same as he did.

"Ok, I'll message you later?" Agron asked.

"Sounds good!"

And then Agron kissed. Him. He was surprised only for a second before kissing him back.

They broke apart smiling, before Agron broke away to put his shoes on. Nasir walked him to the door.

"Oh shit. I forgot, I don't have your umber" Agron explained just as he left the door way.

Nasir smilled before going into the room to find paper and a pen, he wrote his number down quickly before pressing it into Agrons hand.

Just as it looked like Agron would kiss him again, Duro came back to the room from the shower down the hall. Agron shouted his good bye to Duro as he walked down the hall.

Nasir smiled closing the door and turned to Duro. It was weird seeing him in the same position he'd woke up to find Agron in today. Body wise they were pretty different. Where Agron was well built with nothing but muscles Duro was pretty thin, with only a little muscle. He also wasn't as tall as Agron was., though still much taller than Nasir. He also looked more tanned, and certainly had more hair on his head. He also felt no attraction to his fellow Omega.

Duro smiled as he sat on his bed.

"So…Agron?" He asked.

Nasir shot him a confused look as he looked through his drawers trying to find some night clothes. He found a pair of pajama bottoms, deciding to sleep in his shirt. He also noticed the shirt he was going to be sleeping in was Agrons.

"What about him?" Nasir asked, he took his shorts off slipping on his pajama shorts on, Agron's shirt covering his underwear.

"He seems to like you, and vice versa?" Duro questioned as Nasir plugged his phone in.

Nasir didn't know what to reply. He hadn't really been concealing his attraction to Agron, though he didn't think it was as obvious for someone else to pick up. He also didn't think the same for Agron.

Duro took the pause with a smile, changing into hi own pajamas. "I've spent my life with Agron, I've never seen him actually be attracted to someone before, he's always been happy to not be with anyone, nor has he hung out with my friends for long."

Nasir smiled and turned to duro now he was under his cover. "I guess," he replied to Duros original question. He wasn't going to deny having feelings towards his new friend's brother.

He saw Duro smile and climb into bed as well. "I hope you make each other happy."

Nasir was smiling as he fell asleep thinking of Agron.

 **AGRON**

Agron got back to his frat house to find Varro waiting downstairs for him. Gannicus and Spartacus were also downstairs. Some film with Jennifer Lawrence in it was on, only Varro had stopped watching as Agron had come in the front door. Agron headed over to the couch, sitting down, waiting for Varo to start his teasing.

"So, it took two years but finally you found someone?" Varro asked teasingly.

Spartacus turned confused, "You met someone?"

"Oooooh" Gushes Gannicus turning to face Agron, grinning widley.

"Oh fuck off," He said pushing Gannicus away. Gannicus laughed and pushed him back.

"He's friends with Duro, my brother," Agron tried to get away with giving minimal information.

"I saw your brother join you later, not at the start, you walked in with the boy" Varro reminded smirking.

Agron frowned. "Ok fine, but he is friends with Duro. And I don't know, I only met the kid. "

"If you're not interested can I meet him?" Suggested Gannicus.

Agron growled shoving him off the sofa. "Go fuck yourself."

"AHA!" Varro shouted triumphantly.

Blushing Agron frowned at his friends standing up and going to his room. He could hear the three of them shouting their jests before shutting the door of his room on their pleas. He had no desire to share details of Nasir with those idiots, especially before he even had many details to give.

He threw himself down onto his bed. It still smelled like Nasir, right before he fell asleep he was thinking of the boy.

The next day he had football training with the frat and other members of the team, he sent a text to the number Nasir gave him before going to training.


End file.
